Not Your Average Sleepover
by Lost42
Summary: The Rugrats have an interesting sleepover at Kai and Kya's.


A/N This story takes place after nightmare. Zack is owned by Celrock.

"Can we have a sleepover please?" Kai and Kya begged their aunt and uncle as they were making breakfast. The adults agreed since it was the last day of school before fall break, much to the kids delight.

"We're having a sleepover tonight. Want to come?" Kai asked his friends as they played on the playground at recess.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Zack all agreed to come. They continued their soccer game until recess was over.

While the boys played soccer the girls were swinging on the swings when Kya asked them if they would come to her sleepover. Kimi and Lil agreed.

After school the kids asked their parents if they could go to the sleepover. They all agreed and dropped the kids off at Kai and Kya's house after getting all the details from their aunt.

"You kids have fun. We'll be back late. Jerwin is in charge." Auntie explained as she left the house with her husband.

"Ok all the little kids outside." Jerwin called.

"Why do we have to go outside?" Kai asked as Jerwin shoved him toward the back door.

"Because I said." Jerwin told him firmly as the rest of the kids followed Kai outside.

The kids looked around and noticed that a tent had been set up. They were about to go in when they heard noises coming from inside.

"Something's in there." Chuckie shuddered.

Tommy grabbed his small Reptar pin light out of his pocket and pulled back the tent flap. He shone the small beam of light but couldn't see anything.

"I got a bigger light." Kai said from behind Tommy picking up a normal sized flashlight and shining it inside the tent.

Kai continued to shine the light until a set of eyes glowed. All of the kids screamed and ran for the back door. As they were running Chuckie tripped over his shoe lace and fell. Whatever had been in the tent ran passed him.

The kids were trapped against the backdoor, which they found to be locked and loud music blaring from inside the house.

"Well I guess this is it." Phil whimpered as he held onto his sister.

All of the kids held each other and waited for their untimely doom when they suddenly heard laughing from behind them. They turned around and opened their eyes to see Chuckie laying in the grass and two big dogs standing right in front of them.

Kai and Kya sighed in releif."It's just our new dogs."

"I can't beleive we were scared of dogs." Tommy commented helping Chuckie up.

"Yeah. Let's go in my tree house and tell scary stories." Kai suggested.

The boys agreed and followed Kai up to the old treehouse shaped like a boat. The girls decided to take the tent and see if there were any snacks left.

"Sorry guys. The dogs ate all the snacks." Kya apologized throwing down an empty chip bag.

"It's ok. We can do something else." Kimi said pulling out a game from her backpack.

They played the game for awhile until they heard something walking outside the tent. They stopped playing to listen.

"It's probably just the dogs." Kya commented as something continued to circle the tent.

"Uh Kya, It can't be the dogs because they're in here with us." Kimi pointed out in a shakey voice.

Kya and Lil looked behind them to see both dogs laying down asleep.

"Than what's out there?" Lil asked.

"Maybe it's one of the boys just trying to scare us." Kimi suggested hopefully.

The girls poked their heads out of the tent and noticed a thick fog had rolled in making it impossible to see.

Kya looked up to the tree house and shouted."Kai stop scaring us."

The girls couldn't see, but soon heard voices above them."What are you talking about?"

"Yeah. We've been up here this whole time." Phil added.

"I was just getting to the good part of my scary story." Zack said."Want to hear it?"

"No thanks." The girls called as they went back inside the tent. They soon noticed that they didn't hear the sound of grass being walked on anymore which meant whatever had been in the yard must've left.

The girls went back to their game while the boys went back to telling ghost stories. Zack had just finished his ghost story when they heard the steps to the tree house creak.

"What was that?" Chuckie asked pulling his blanket tighter around him.

"Probably just the wind." Tommy reasoned.

"Can we just go to bed and not tell anymore ghost stories?" Chuckie asked as more creeaking was heard, closer this time.

"We can't go to bed yet." Kai declared.

"Yeah it's only 9 o; clock." Zack pointed out looking at the time on his Reptar watch.

"We should play flashlight tag." Kai said grabbing the flashlight they had been using to tell scary stories.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tommy agreed grabbing his flashlight out of his backpack.

They began to make their way out of the tree house. Kai chose to take the stairs forgetting about the creaking they had heard earlier. He suddnely tripped over something and fell down the stairs.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked as he ran to see if his friend was hurt.

"Yeah, but I tripped over something." Kai replied shining his light in the direction of what had tripped him. He gasped in shock."Uh guys, I think our ghost stories brought a real ghost here."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked joining the two boys at the bottom of the tree house stairs.

"Our ghost story brough Maui back." Kai shouted just as Kya and Lil ran out of the tent.

"I doubt that dog up there is a ghost." Zack reasoned going back up the stairs for a closer look.

"Guys we need help." Kya called.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I think one of our dogs is having babies!" Kya exclaimed.

"She is." Kimi called from the tent.

Everyone ran to the tent to see what was happening.

"What about the ghost dog?" Chuckie asked following closely behind Tommy.

"It's not a ghost dog." Zack called from the tree house."She has a collar and she's Min Jun's."

"We should get her back home." Tommy said.

"What are we going to do about the other dogs?" Kya asked."My aunty and uncle are gone til late."

"You, Zack, Kimi, and Lil stay here. Me, Chuckie, Phil, and Kai will take Cleo back where she belongs."

"Can I just stay here?" Chuckie asked.

"Sure Chuckie. You can watch the puppies be born." Kimi told him.

Chuckie had never seen a puppy be born before. He would soon regret his decision to stay as one was born just as he entered the tent making him faint.

Meanwhile Phil lead the way to Min Jun's house with Cleo walking beside him. The dense fog made the street lights dim, but eventually they found their way to Min Jun's house. Phil threw a rock at the window where he knew Min Jun's bedroom would be.

Phil had to throw a few rocks but eventually Min Jun came to the window.

"What are you guys doing here?" Min Jun asked rubbing his eyes.

"We found your dog in my backyard." Kai explained." I thought she was the ghost of my old dog. She looks just like him."

Min Jun was about to close his window when his door opened making all the kids jump.

"What's going on?" Ji Yeon asked coming to the window.

The boys sighed in releif knowing it was only Min Jun's little sister, who they had probably woken up.

"Auntie's not a very good dog sitter for Cleo. She got out and my friends founf her." Min Jun explained. He then closed the window and walked to the front door and opened it allowing Cleo inside.

"Maybe we should just take her with us on vacation." Ji Yeon suggested.

"Maybe." Min Jun yawned as he waved to his friends and closed the door.

As the boys made their way back to Kai's the fog began to disappear allowing them faster access to Kai's backyard. They arrived just in time as they heard a car in the driveway and the loud music stop and people yelling.

Soon the back door opened revealing Kai and Kya's aunt and uncle. For a second the kids thought that they had been caught.

"It's chilly out here. Why don't you guys come in for some hot chocolate and a movie." Ernesto suggested.

"Do we have any food?" Kai asked."Jerwin locked us out and the dogs ate all our snacks."

"I think your dog is done having puppies." ack announced coming out of the tent.

The adults brought the five puppies inside and made them comfortable while the kids went to Kai and Kya's room with plates of Filipino food to watch a movie since the living room was a mess from Jerwin's party. They passed their cousin and older brother cleaning up the mess.

"Well that was an interesting sleepover." Phil commented as he layed back on a pile of pillows full from his late night dinner.

"You said it." Kai agreed putting his empty plate on top of Phil's and joining him on the pillow mound as they relaxed and watched Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, which Chuckie found way to scary for a kids movie so he opted to sleep.

The End


End file.
